True love is Rare in Republic City
by tina1311
Summary: They met in battle but never really did have time to get to know each other. Now with new problems rising in city that Avatar Aang had left behind, can they work together or bring more unbalance to the city?


**Hey guys! I usually don't do the whole message thing but I kind of need to tell you guys a couple things. Okay so I deleted two stories "Ember Island Players" and "Amon Returns", I just lost interest in them and I don't know what to do about my other story "Equalist", I think I am going to delete that one too. But I am making it up by making you guys a brand new and improved story! I recently fell in love with Irohsami... so yeah. Also I am planning on writing a couple more stories just to let you know I am not dead. Okay enough before this thing gets to long.. on to the story! Also I don't own Legend of Korra. And please review this story and tell me how you feel about the deletion of my works, if I get enough cries then I will put it back up and keep adding more chapters! **

**Pairings: Irohsami, Makorra, Pemzin, and Linzin. I can get if you hint Korrasami and Korroh but I never meant it to happen. Opps. **

**Rating: For now its T but I think I am going to move it up to M later. Just warning you. **

"It isn't that easy to have my officers just pack up and leave everything behind, especially at how large the tunnel is itself!" Lin sighed deeply, _stubborn girl_. "So then I won't be able to have my house back? How am I supposed to work, the tunnel is underneath my house not above or inside of it!" Asami was extremely frustrated and she made the mistake of taking it out on Chief Beifong. "Yes we know that! But we need to inspect everything to make sure your father didn't have another secret tunnel. I will let you know when we are done, but how everything is right now in Republic City your house is the least of our priority." Asami sighed in frustration. "Thank you Chief Beifong." Lin waved a hand and went on with the rest of her paperwork.

"I still can't believe this!" Asami threw her hands up in the air in triumph. "Look I know you're mad about this, but look on the bright side you will get to spend more time with Mako, Bolin and I." Korra gave her a comforting smile. After Pema's delicious dinner and very noisy Rohan, Asami and Korra walked to the meditation pavilion. Korra loved seeing the arena, but right now the arena wasn't in its beautiful golden glow, instead it was dully lit and Korra could still small black puffs of smoke from the attack. However after exploring the island more Korra found the meditation pavilion which faced opposite of the arena and instead to the vast ocean, most of time she would just gaze out and take in the salty cool air blowing against her or close her eyes and let the swooshing noise of the ocean crash against the rocks take her in, it was now Korra's favorite spot until the arena was repaired. Asami knew Korra was just trying to comfort her so instead of going on she just smiled back and said, "Thanks Korra."

"I want to know what the meaning of this is Chief!" Korra yelled. "Having me wake up at 6am in the morning for a meeting! Amon and Tarrlock are dead!" Lin just rolled her eyes at the stubborn Avatar. Councilmen Tenzin had dragged Korra to Lin's headquarters, claiming it was important, however a groggily Avatar refused to believe that anything was important this early. Korra looked around all the tired familiar faces in the room, General Iroh, Tenzin, Chief Beifong and some of her officers were all seated around a large map of Republic City. "All right Avatar, you can cool it and take a seat." Furious but too tired to argue, she took a seat between Tenzin and one of Lin's officers.

Lin stood up and started to speak. "The Avatar is right, _for once,_ Amon and Tarrlock are dead but that doesn't mean everybody can go back to their normal lives, not after what I have been seeing these past couple of weeks." Toph's daughter said sternly. "My officers have encountered numerous calls of innocent citizens seeing equalists. Not only are they scaring many people but they have kidnapped… a lar-fair amount of people. I fear something is happening even worse than we what we can handle and we need to do something about it fast." The first to speak was Councilmen Tenzin, "We need a plan, these equalists want to avenge Amon's death, I think they are kidnapping citizens and making them join their nonbending revolution." In answer to Tenzin, Korra spoke, more alive now than before she walked in, "These equalists will be stronger, so we also need a new strategy to fight them." Lin quickly responded to the Avatar, "As much as I would love to hunt down those equalists I have many other duties and I am short on officers."

General Iroh on the other side of the table placed his hands under his chin, like always when he is thinking, and answered Beifong. "I am willing to stay here in Republic City to protect these people; I can inform my mother and father and will have my fleet prepared for anything these equalists are up to." Chief smiled, _I like this kid_. "All right then, if it's all right with you then Tenzin I think that sounds reasonable." Tenzin took a minute before answering her, "Yes that sounds like our best option right now." Chief Lin stood up, "There is much to discuss on this "plan" and don't be surprised if you are in here at 6am or earlier, and for the safety of the citizens in Republic City this conversation is to remain in this room. Tenzin I want you to tell this to the rest of the Council today about this, and Jing go to the media office and inform them to release a warning when encountering a equalist, it's the best we can do for now. Dismissed."

Everyone left, except for one concerned person. "What are you still doing here? Don't you know the meaning of dismissed Tenzin?" She hissed at him, but Tenzin ignored her sarcasm, "Lin, why did you hesitate to tell everyone how many people have been kidnapped? H-how many have been kidnapped?" She heard the little hint of scared in his voice. Lin lifted her hand to her temples and sighed, but this time it was because she was worried. "Tenzin it's only been 2 weeks since we found Amon and Tarrlock's burnt bodies, we have almost reached the 200 mark. For god sake there were children Tenzin! At first I thought that the kidnapping would die down from the lack of motivation of these equalists, but I was wrong. I want this revolution to end for good, I suggest you keep a look at out for your own too Tenzin." And just like that she walked out leaving a frightened airbending teacher inside cold room, which couldn't protect him or his family from what lay ahead of them.

General Iroh, Tenzin and Korra were in Tenzin's office discussing on many issues. "We need to make sure that Iroh's fleet is a secret." Korra said to Tenzin. "If I can get Lin's permission, I believe she can arrange somewhere close nearby her headquarters for General Iroh's fleet to stay." Iroh nodded in his response. "Am I not going to be staying with my fleet sir?" Iroh asked. "No, as much your fleet is important, I have a duty to take care of you from your mother and father. You will be staying on this island with the rest of Korra's friends. I believe we can make this a good thing. We can hold emergency meetings and Korra and her friends will be happy to share any information with you as this is your first to Republic City." General Iroh thought for a few seconds and agreed. "Once the arrangements are made I will send Commander Bumi to send in my fleet." Tenzin's serious face now went to a worried serious face. "Will Bumi be staying on the island?" Korra couldn't help but giggle, she knew how much his brother irritated him and Korra couldn't help but thank Bumi for bringing out Master Tenzin's humorous side. However Bumi left after he found out the enemies were dead and Korra was stuck with the serious Tenzin again. "I think Commander Bumi should stay as long as he wants to." The Avatar chuckled. "Actually, I don't know if he is staying or not, he never said anything in his message." Iroh gave Tenzin a sympathetic look. "Fine, but keep in contact with Bumi and tell me in advance before he arrives." Tenzin put his hands on temples and started rubbing them. "If you will excuse me I need to call Lin and make arrangements about General Iroh's fleet as well as discuss some other issues." General Iroh thanked Tenzin and Korra and him left the room.

"It would be fun having Commander Bumi here again!" Iroh laughed, "Yes it would a pleasure." "Hey since your staying on the island let me show you around!" She grabbed the General's wrist and dragged him outside and to where the airbending gates were. "Oh those three, just ignore them." Korra said pointing to the three airkids who were looking over to Korra's guest. Jinora was the first one to walk up to him, "It is such an honor to meet the Firelord's grandson and I have a question regarding your grandmother, what happ-". Before Jinora could finish her sentence Ikki ran over and started screaming for no reason. "Ohhhhh you're from the fire nation! Have you seen that play called the Ember Island Players! Jinora told me all about it and I begged daddy to take me! I heard it really is accurate! How come you don't wear a red scarf like Makoooooooo-ahhhhh!" Ikki screamed again, but this time from almost being attacked by a farting Meelo, who landed in front of General Iroh. "You're handsome but stay away from my lady!" Meelo threatened. Korra just laughed and walked past the crazy airbenders. General Iroh laughed sweetly and followed Korra, waving back to the airkids. "Do you think he will steal my ladies hair?" Meelo worriedly asked to Jinora and Ikki. "I have a feeling he will Meelo." Jinora replied before going back to her book.


End file.
